The present invention relates generally to an electric power station (hereinafter, EPS). Particularly to a regenerative hybrid energy storage and conversion apparatus and method to produce and distribute electrical energy. More particularly, to an apparatus and method that utilizes available stored energy to supply an electric demand and senses where the demand is greatest to preferentially supply that demand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid power storage and electrical generation apparatus where potential energy is produced and stored by one or more methods to be subsequently converted to mechanical energy to rotate an electric generator. More particularly, the present invention comprises an apparatus that regenerates and stores electrical energy as chemical potential energy in a battery to be transferred into mechanical energy on demand for the purpose of rotating an electrical generator to service a load and use a portion of that generated electricity to recharge the battery, and a method of production and distribution of the energy produced there from.
The present invention relates to the generation of electrical power by means of mechanical and electrical principles, to provide electrical energy to power a diverse range of devices.
With the increasing demand for electrical power in industrial, commercial and residential applications, the present electrical power services have become over taxed due to the growing demands. The present invention will assist in relieving those generation systems and give the industrial, commercial and residential sectors, and the individual, a viable energy source alternative.